


Pride of the Church

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Series: Are You There? [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R and Enjolras go to a Pride (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride of the Church

“Shit.” R grabbed Enjolras’ arm and yanked him behind a group of girls with cameras.  
“What's wrong?” His boyfriend looked at him, worries, as R scanned the crowd and looked for a way out, “is it a stalker? Or an ex?”  
“Nope,” R ducked and pulled Enjolras with him behind a float. One of the girls looked over at them curiously. Enjolras waved awkwardly, “You remember that charming mother with nine home schooled kids and the green van? With the Romney stickers still on it?”  
“Which one?” Enjolras replied. There were about 6 of the people at every service and their church had 5 different services on Sunday.   
“She has brown hair and wears the doily,” R was still moving and dragging Enjolras in his wake, “Anyways. Shes here. To protest. I think that’s our cue to leave.”  
Enjolras’ eyes widened as he realized the implications of being seen in rainbow shirts, holding hands, with his hair covered in glitter, R having face paint, and the sign his boyfriend was holding that read ‘EQUALITY IS FOR FAGS’ in bold letters (because this was R and he was blunt and forward and obnoxious).


End file.
